Until the Sunrise
by WinchesterLicious
Summary: (MOVED FROM OTHER ACCT) **SMUT** Jo and Dean are left alone by chance and finally they can't fight the attraction between them...


The blonde bit the corner of her lip to hide the smile as the eight ball inched closer to the pocket over the smooth green velvet, and fell into the black hole in the corner. "Shit", she slammed her palm on the edge of the pool table, pretending to be angry.

When no response from Dean came from the other end of the table, she lifted her eyes to meet his, catching the last remnants of a smirk on his face. His eyes still held amusement though, and the corners crinkled up in the most adorable way. Goosebumps rose up all over her body as she tore her gaze away, suddenly feeling shy at standing there topless in front of the tall man, no longer in control.

Jo Harvelle was no fool by any means, that's why she entered into the proposal with Dean Winchester in the first place. Since the moment they met, there'd been undeniable chemistry between the two humans, and tonight she decided, it was time to do something about it. That's why she took advantage of the compliments he offered up after watching her hustle two hunters out of five hundred bucks just an hour earlier. Of course, he knew she was a good player, but his cockiness led him to believe that he was better. A few snide comments passed back and forth gave life to the bet Jo had cleverly thought up, and Dean was just too stubborn to back down. She decided that if she won, that Dean's prized '67 Impala would become hers; and if he won, Jo would be his for the night. Either way, the woman knew she would win, and to spice things up, she suggested the game was played like strip poker, for each ball that the other sank, the other had to remove an article of clothing.

That's why she was currently drinking in the sight of Dean's broad shoulders and chiseled chest, and had been for the past ten minutes. If she had tried hard enough, she could have came out the winner, but it was just as easy to knock the eight ball in 'on accident' than to continue on with the temptation. "So, I guess the game's over", she spoke aloud, propping one hand on her hip, the other still clutched around the cue.

"Looks like it", Dean retorted, slipping his tongue out to wet his lips. "I guess uhh...", he was searching for the proper words to say when the sound of the cue stick hitting the floor cut him off. He watched as the pretty blonde hopped up onto the table and crooked her finger at him. Jo was getting too much satisfaction out of this; used to seeing Mr. Winchester always having a quick, smart-ass remark to counteract hers; but now he was almost speechless.

"You should come here", she spoke flipping her hair over her shoulders to give a better view of her chest, covered in a red lace push-up bra.

Hot women with nice bodies have always been his weakness, but Dean somehow managed to keep a distance between himself and Jo since meeting her, knowing that her mom would most likely cut his balls off if he made a move on Jo. Fortunately for him, Ellen Harvelle was off for the weekend with an old friend, hundreds of miles away.

Allowing his feet to lead the way, he strolled over to Jo, coming to stop between her outstretched thighs. He definitely wasn't disappointed by what was in front of him, and he took a moment to appreciate it, earning himself an impatient sigh from the cheerful woman. Both people seemed to be thinking alike; at the same time his hands landed on her knees, she reached out and tucked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, tugging him to her while angling her face up towards his.

There was no hesitation on either end, and from the instant their mouths met, it was like an explosion went off and there was no going back for either of them. One of Dean's hands relocated to the back of Jo's neck, holding her in place while his tongue traced the seam of her lips, making them part. His tongue slipped inside and tangled with hers, the taste of bourbon fresh on her breath. Her tiny fingers gripped him a little harder, one palm skimming up the length of his arm, reveling at the hard muscle of his bicep.

The kiss grew heated and rough, with teeth and lips mashing together ruthlessly, sure to leave the flesh swollen and red later. There was no denying that both Dean and Jo had been wanting this for what seems like too long now, and when exploring eachother's bodies with their hands was no longer enough, Jo's lips wrapped around his tongue, sucking it in a teasing manner. Dean retaliated by cupping her sex over her jeans, causing her to gasp and arch her back, seeking more contact.

His cock twitched in it's confines alerting him of his arousal, and he continued to rub harshly, not delivering nearly enough friction as she needed. One hand snaked behind her and unfastened her bra expertly, then slowly but gently pushed her down so her back was flush with the green felt. Dean slid the straps of her bra down her arms and threw it to the side carelessly before attacking her breasts with his mouth, one by one while caressing each with his palm. It wasn't long until impatience set in and his kisses trailed down her abdomen, to each hipbone, and lastly to the button of her jeans.

Within seconds, the pants were laying in the floor alongside the other articles of clothing, and Dean was mesmerized by the beautiful woman laid out before him; and for the first time, his focus wasn't on his pleasure, but hers. Jo's skin was silky and inviting, her musky scent enticing, drawing him in like a bee to honey. His lips played higher and higher along her thigh, emitting sighs from Jo that fueled him along, making him feel like he couldn't get enough of her. His jeans felt too constricting around his erection and the head of his cock was leaking, but he continued on, driven by overwhelming lust.

Gripping the last piece of clothing remaining on her, Dean easily tugged the panty down to her knees, allowing her to kick it off. Next, he parted her legs and lifted them so the soles of her feet rested on the table, and lowered his face to her core. He placed a simple kiss just above her pubic mound before sucking and nibbling at the flesh that covered her clit. This action was followed by him dragging his tongue down her moistened slit and back up again. Dean's name exited her mouth in a soft whisper and her hands found his head, threading into the longer locks at the top.

When he drew the little bud that would deliver her much pleasure into his mouth and began flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over it, Jo started to writhe around. The taste of her was exquisite, along with the delicious noises coming from her, and Dean soon found himself intoxicated, rocking his hips into the side of the pool table to attempt to bring some relief to his aching erection. Two of his fingers found their way inside of her velvety heat while he maintained lapping Jo with his tongue. His digits slid in and out of her, brushing against her sweet spot.

As he built her up, her head thrashed around and she went between twining her fingers with his and squeezing them, and clawing with her nails at the hand resting beside her. Soon, Jo was teetering on the edge, frantic for release. Her breaths were more like pants and her hips were bucking wildly in rhythm with Dean's actions.

No stranger to getting a woman off, Dean increased the pressure of his tongue and picked up the pace of his fingers, erratically massaging the area that would make Jo unravel. She was snug and warm around his fingers, making him desperately yearn to have her encompassing his dick. Seconds later, a sudden rush of wetness coated Dean's fingers and then her walls began convulsing around him as bliss washed over her. "Mmm...yeah", he voiced his happiness, flying high at the prospect of knowing he was the cause of her reaction and the high pitched sounds pouring from Jo's mouth.

Dean continued stroking her until her tremors ceased and her body relaxed. "Move back sweetheart", he practically ordered while undoing his jeans in record time, and kicking them off as well as his boxers. He only took the necessary time to grab the condom from his back pocket, open it, and put it on himself. An instant after he was sheathed, he hopped up onto the table and layed over Jo, covering her mouth with his, kissing her with a savage fierceness, his body drowning in hunger . He didn't stop until the muscles in his arms were trembling with intense need; and even then he dragged his mouth reluctantly away from Jo's to settle himself up on his shins.

Jo shrieked when he took her by the ankles and dragged her to him, pulling her hips up on top of his thighs and dropping her knees at his sides. Taking hold of his manhood, Dean pushed inside of her all in one go. His head slammed into her cervix and a white hot ball of heat exploded in the pit of his stomach. Seemingly to have lost control over himself, Dean pulled his hips back and pushed into Jo again, creating a fast, hard rhythm that pushed him to the verge of euphoria, even with the condom as a barrier between himself and the woman.

He was hurting her, but the pain mingled with the pleasure and Jo didn't mind. Her nails bit into the skin on his thighs while his fingers dug into her hips, his hips slamming into hers time and time again. Her lips were parted, her breaths coming out hard with each drive into her. "Fuck Jo", Dean muttered with the veins sticking out from his forehead and neck; sweat dripping down his face.

That's all he needed to say for her to understand the urgency in his words; it was a question that he couldn't seem to form. "Yeah. Go ahead", she choked out, her throat dry and hoarse. She knew from moments before that the strength of their combined passion was pretty wild and he wouldn't be able to hold on very long.

With satisfaction, Jo watched him come undone after his thrusts sped up, the bottom half of his body stuttering into hers. His eyes were closed and scrunched at the corners and his lips were parted with grunts passing through until he had nothing left to give.

After giving an extra long exhale, Dean slipped out of Jo and flopped onto his side, turning towards her while running a hand down his face; his signature smirk present on his lips. "Let me guess", the blonde rolled over onto her own side and propped herself up on her elbow. "This is the part where you say it's been swell and all, but you got what you wanted so now it's time to head on to the next town?" Her heart dropped at the prospect, but she knew that's just how Dean was. He's the love 'em and leave 'em type, never opening himself up to anyone.

"No can do sweetheart", he shook his head once and trailed his fingertips up her thigh tenderly, and back down again. "I was promised you for the night and I won't be done with you until the sun comes back up."

Jo's mouth fell open, but she didn't get a chance to respond before her arm was being pulled and she was lifted off of the table.

**PART TWO ANYONE?**


End file.
